


I Can Find The Way Myself

by ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: Sonny's playing Rafael.The title is a reference to quote: "Lead me not into temptation; I can find the way myself." -- Rita Mae Brown





	I Can Find The Way Myself

Rafael kissed Sonny harder, pushing him against the door to Rafael’s apartment. It was their third kiss, following shortly on the heel of their first and second, and Rafael was hard, eager, needy. He could tell Sonny was too.

Sonny broke off the kiss and said breathily, “Wait, wait.”

With Herculean effort, Rafael pulled back. Better than anyone, he knew to stop when asked.

“What is it?” Rafael asked, panting, resisting.

“I’m Catholic,” Sonny explained. “I want to wait until marriage. I’ve been good so far.”

Rafael bit back simply _dozens_ of comments at that – the first one being _why would I marry you_ , the second being _where the fuck can we get a ceremony done at this hour_ – until he saw the twinkle in Sonny’s eyes and kissed him roughly. 

Sonny broke the kiss to laugh. “Got you,” he giggled. 

“I’m afraid I’ll have to punish you for that one, Detective,” Rafael growled.

“Promises, promises,” Sonny said archly, goosing Rafael. “Now, lead me further into temptation, why don’t you?”


End file.
